1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet collars and more particularly pertains to a new pet identifier for identifying a pet with audible and visual information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet collars is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet collars heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pet collars include U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,743; U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,011; U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,388; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 299,235; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,227.
In these respects, the pet identifier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of identifying a pet with audible and visual information.